Three's Company
by samlover14
Summary: Niffbastian smut. As in Nick and Jeff and Sebastian have a threesome. Set in the Dark Side 'verse.


**A/N: Alright. Um. Hi. Don't look at me too much. I'm super self-conscious, which you would know, if you've ever read my fic before. Soooooo. NIFFBASTIAN SMUT WHEE.  
**

**This fic is set in the _Dark Side_ 'verse, but can definitely be read as a standalone. (There's a reference to Beats and Trent, they had just left the yacht that the boys are staying on... it's not important.) This is set at the end of the Warblers junior year aka Season Three, but that's not really important either. Basically Nick and Sebastian don't really get along, mostly because Sebastian got Jeff drunk and then convinced him to cheat on Nick? But they got over it and so should you, so Sebastian and Jeff have done the thing before, but every time Sebastian's like, yeah, Nick, let's do the thing, Nick is like no way, but Jeff (even before he and sebastian did the thing) really wanted to do the three thing and ANYWAY JUST READ IT. ITS NIFFBASTIAN AND ITS SEXYISH.  
**

**Warnings: Threesome between three very sexy boys. Oversensitivity... Condoms not being used in a situation in which they definitely should have been. The author being a stupid ace bitch, as usual, but I tried to edit out most of my stupid comments? Also everything I know about sex I learned from this website? On to the smut.**

* * *

_"I don't think you should include anyone you've slept with in your wedding party," Nick said, very seriously. Jeff sent the strangest look at Nick._

_"Seriously?" Jeff exclaimed._

_"Just saying," Nick shrugged. "You knew it was going to come back to bite you in the ass someday."_

_"Just saying your lips look pretty around my cock," Sebastian shrugged to Nick. Nick blushed scarlet as if he'd completely forgotten that night on Sebastian's father's yacht until that exact second. Jeff burst out laughing._

_"Guess you can't use that excuse this time, Nicky," Jeff teased._

_"Okay, okay," Nick said, pushing that back out of his mind (even though it had been totally consensual and mostly his idea, he still didn't want to think about that night, how strangely hot it was to watch Jeff and Sebastian engage one another in the art of horizontal dance lessons or whatever it was they were doing while Nick sort-of writhed nearby in some mixed-up state of blissful agony)._

* * *

"Finally," Sebastian said, turning a predatory grin on them both. "What are we wasting time drinking?"

"Because I think I'd probably have to be," Nick said.

"Let's do it before you get whiskey dick," Sebastian said.

"Can I fuck you?" Nick slurred.

"No," Sebastian said.

"Then why does it matter?" Nick countered. Sebastian smirked.

"Can I fuck you then?" Sebastian asked, eyes flashing.

"Not a chance in hell," Nick replied.

"Well, Jeff, it looks like you're in for a _wild_ night," Sebastian laughed.

Sebastian picked up the two bottles, one completely empty and one with a few shots left in the bottom, and set them on a bureau, then turned back to Nick and Jeff. Jeff pulled his tie loose all the way and dropped it to the floor, beginning to unbutton his shirt as he advanced toward Sebastian. Sebastian, however, turned his predatory gaze on Nick.

"Hold your shit," Sebastian said. "I've had you before, I want to try this flavor over here." Jeff chuckled under his breath as Sebastian crossed to Nick, catching his eyes and murmuring, _'yeah?'_ as a manner of asking for consent, because Sebastian was still Sebastian, even when he was this eager. Nick nodded earnestly and Sebastian kissed him, tasting him, savoring the kiss that tasted more like 80 proof Jose Cuervo than it did anything else. Nick, who'd never even kissed anyone but Jeff (except Blaine that one time), eagerly kissed Sebastian back – a little too eagerly for Jeff's taste. Jeff dropped to his knees at Nick and Sebastian's feet and reached into Nick's pants. As Jeff held Nick's solid length in his hand, Nick's eyes suddenly opened and he broke apart from Sebastian long enough to look down and confirm it was his own boyfriend's hand on him, then, as if by magnetic force, Nick's lips found themselves on Sebastian's again. Jeff made a small noise of annoyance before stroking up and down Nick's cock roughly. Sebastian was even taller than Jeff, and Nick had to reach farther than he usually did, but his knees buckled involuntarily and Sebastian broke off to say, "Bed," which made Jeff scramble to get out of the way as Sebastian backed Nick onto the bed, pushing him onto it and jumping next to him. Sebastian quickly shed his button up and uniform pants, lips never leaving Nick's, like he'd never get enough. Maybe Nick reminded him of Blaine, maybe he was just something new, Jeff didn't care, just shed his clothes as easily and began working on Nick's.

Ten minutes later, Jeff was getting impatient. He discovered that he hated sharing, and Nick was hogging the goods.

"Gimme, my turn," Jeff said, prying Nick and Sebastian apart.

"You had a turn already," Nick mumbled against Sebastian's lips.

"And you said you didn't want one," Jeff said, finally getting them apart and rolling Sebastian over to get on top of him.

"I changed my mind," Nick huffed, shedding what was left of his uniform in his haste to join the party.

"Knew you would," Sebastian murmured as Jeff, frowning, pulled Sebastian's tie off of him and threw it across the room in distaste. "How about some role reversal from last time and I beg to suck your dick?" Jeff's face lit up.

"You go right ahead," Jeff said.

"I hope your stamina has improved," Sebastian remarked, teasing Jeff's dick out of his boxer briefs. "If you cum before I do, I will continue to fuck you until I'm done, sensitive or not."

"What else would be new?" Nick asked. "He loves that." Sebastian almost choked on Jeff's cock in surprise.

"God, you two _are_ kinky as hell," Sebastian said before putting his mouth back on Jeff's cock.

"Yeah we are," Jeff said. Sebastian had Jeff's hips pinned square to the bed. Nick nuzzled his head next to Jeff's, his lips still buzzing from kissing Sebastian. "Hey baby," Jeff murmured, reaching into Nick's personal space to hold Nick's hand in his own. Nick kissed Jeff lazily until Jeff started squeaking – he was getting close. Jeff's hands curled into fists on the bedsheets as he concentrated very hard on not going too early.

"Lay off him, Bas," Nick said, but Sebastian raised his eyes to lock with Nick's and he would have grinned if there hadn't been a cock halfway down his throat. Once, twice, three times he swallowed, never breaking eye contact with Nick, and Jeff lost it with one of his trademark sex kitten noises. Sebastian sat up, grinning at Nick.

"Your turn," Sebastian said. Nick wrapped a hand around the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him back to their kisses. Nick noted the familiar taste of Jeff's cum in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian fell on top of Nick and they rolled away from Jeff, who was breathing hard, just trying to recover. By the time Jeff felt like moving again, he rolled over and saw the last thing he thought he'd ever see in his life – Nick's lips wrapped around Sebastian's cock.

"I did tell you he was good," Jeff said and though he had directed this comment to Sebastian about Nick, Nick seemed to think he meant the other way and whole-heartedly agreed. Nick popped off Sebastian's cock for a second.

"He's an asshole, but if he fucks half as good as he kisses, we should just do this all the time," Nick said, and then he ducked to put his mouth back around Sebastian's dick, but Sebastian caught his shoulder.

"First of all, I fuck almost twice as good as I kiss, and secondly, this is Jeff's night. Let's give him a show," Sebastian said. Nick turned his eyes on Jeff, hungrily. "I have been thinking about this almost as long as Jeff and–"

"Just fuck me," Jeff said to Sebastian.

"Basically," Sebastian said. Jumping off the bed towards his blazer, he rifled the pockets quickly, pulling out a bottle of lube, but he started to panic as he searched the other pockets and came up empty handed. He checked his pants pockets as well and then turned greenish-gray. "Guys…"

"What?" Jeff asked with difficulty, because Nick had sprung into action, rimming Jeff with his talented tongue.

"I gave my last condom to Beats," Sebastian lamented.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Just in case," Sebastian said. "I didn't think I'd need it here alone with you two."

"And you thought Beats might need it out town with Trent?" Jeff asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Sebastian said. "Do either of you have some?"

"We haven't used those in a while," Jeff explained. "No real reason to. Nicky's never been with anyone else and…" He shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to sit this out," Sebastian sighed, disappointed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jeff said. "I trust you."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jeff said. Nick had two fingers in Jeff's ass by this time and as Nick added a third, Jeff became incapable of normal human speech.

"He's ready when you are," Nick told Sebastian. Sebastian, still a little shocked by Niff's total lack of concern about protection (he made a mental note to lecture them and all the Warbler boys on protection at a later date), climbed back on the bed, dick in his right hand, lube in his left. Sebastian was about to ask how Jeff could be ready if they hadn't even used any lube, but decided against it, just going with the assumption that that was just how they did things. "Unless you wanna open me up…" Nick continued.

"I can," Sebastian shrugged.

"No, I want to," Jeff said. "I never get to do it." Jeff put two fingers in his mouth to wet them, and Sebastian started having flashbacks to his worst memory ever –

"Please, just…" Sebastian said, holding out his bottle of lube to Jeff. Jeff took it eagerly.

"Thanks dear," Jeff said, squirting some generously on his hand. "Nicky's not as used to it as I am." As Sebastian watched, Jeff teased one finger into his boyfriend's hole, then the second, and began working them in and out. Sebastian didn't even realize he'd been watching for almost five minutes until Jeff said, "Are you just going to watch? Because you could do that anytime," and Nick slapped him.

"No, sorry," Sebastian said, snapping out of it. "How do you two usually do this? And then I'll just sneak in behind…"

"Fine by me," Jeff said, pushing Nick face down on the bed and fucking his fingers into him a few times before replacing them with his dick. Nick showed surprise, but no pain. Jeff, who was now standing beside the bed, held the bottle of lube he was still holding out to Sebastian, who took it, quickly moving to stand behind Jeff and lubing up his bare cock before thrusting into Jeff.

It was the best sexual feeling Jeff had ever experienced, being so full and at the same time so completely inside his boyfriend. Every move Sebastian made towards Jeff pushed Jeff further inside Nick. Jeff was torn between wanting to be deeper inside Nick and wanting to push back onto Sebastian. Soon, far sooner than he expected, Jeff felt that edge creeping up on him again. Jeff closed his eyes and tried to hold it off, and he managed it for a short period, but then he just couldn't anymore. Jeff could tell from the sounds Nick was making he was very close as well. Jeff's hips stuttered forward and came to rest deep inside Nick, except for Sebastian's still-constant thrusting behind him. Nick gave a final grunt, coming on his hand and the sheets, then sliding out from underneath Jeff and across the bed. Jeff's knees buckled and he slumped onto the bed while Sebastian, as promised, kept pounding into him. It both hurt and was the most wonderful thing ever and Jeff let out a groan.

"Y'okay?" Sebastian muttered in Jeff's ear, not ceasing in his rhythm.

"Yes, God, yes, don't stop, never stop," Jeff babbled. Sebastian paused for just a second, to flip Jeff over so they were facing each other, and giving him a reassuring kiss before picking up speed again. Jeff moaned and mewled, taking the light abuse he was being given, and loving every second of it. Nick crawled over to Jeff, holding his hand again and pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Come on baby," Nick murmured. "You can do it."

"I Niff you," Jeff squeaked, seeing nothing but Nick's face, feeling nothing but Nick's hand in his own and the dull pain slowly building in his rear. It seemed like an eternity later and also a complete sudden surprise when Jeff spilled for the third and final time that night, all over his chest and stomach. Nick, who'd been in and out of focus all night, was prepared to wipe him off before he wrecked the sheets even more than they already were.

"Alright, sexy, are you ready?" Sebastian asked, pulling out of Jeff and giving him a very concerned look.

"Mhh…" Jeff said, rolling over, exhausted. Sebastian chuckled, moving his fist up and down on his cock.

"Let me," Nick said, throwing the tissues in his hand across the room and reaching for Sebastian's cock. "Please."

"By all means," Sebastian said. "Put that pretty mouth of yours to work." Nick practically inhaled Sebastian's cock, and though he'd never say it out loud, Sebastian was extremely impressed. When finally at long, long last, Sebastian had come down Nick's throat, the pair of them collapsed to the bed next to Jeff.

* * *

"Does anyone know Beats' real name?" Nick asked.

"It's not Beats?" Sebastian asked.

"I think Wes does," Jeff replied very, very sleepily.

"Who's Wes?" Sebastian asked.

"Old Captain," Nick said. "Basically him and Blaine were, I don't know, engaged to be married, or sucking each other off between classes. Wes ran the show, Blaine got the solos."

"Like you and me?" Sebastian asked with a tired grin.

"Ew," Nick said.

"Less talking, more cuddling," Jeff mumbled, throwing an arm across whoever was closer, which happened to be Sebastian, and snuggling into his back.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Nick said. "I Niff you."

"I will never be able to communicate how much I Niff you," Jeff said. "Shh."

"I'll get out of here so you two can–" Sebastian began.

"Stay," Nick sand Jeff said at the same time. And so Sebastian stayed.

* * *

**A/N: If you hated it, I give up. I can't please everyone. I'm better with plot and dialogue and... idk why I even wrote this. I was in the mood. Leave me a review, if you like.**

**Um, on an unrelated note... I sort of wrote... more...? niffbastian-y smut, which is mostly jeffbastian while nick watches? Uh... (also set in the 'verse?) and those are D/s-ish? Idk, I really... I was in a mood. If you'd like me to publish some of that, I maybe could. Let me know.**

**Samantha.**


End file.
